


the butter to my toast (you complete me, babe)

by driftingcactus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, actor jaemin, idol jeno, its just jeno & nana being whipped and awkward, lapslock, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus
Summary: the cute actor’s role in the mv is to steal jeno’s love interest, but he steals jeno’s heart instead.or, snapshots of jeno and jaemin falling in love.





	the butter to my toast (you complete me, babe)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk either. one of my best friends gave me the idea for this (love u sophie) and its loosely based off of how john legend and chrissy teigen met! i tried to finish it in time for jeno's bday but yknow,, laziness. (i cant believe he's 18??? my little baby dork is growing up so quick can the dreamies pls stop aging)
> 
> rated teen for cursing!! 
> 
> not beta-d or edited bc we die like men
> 
> (thanks for the title idea allie ily bb)

it’s hot, late, and stuffy on the set and jeno’s fucking exhausted. he desperately wants to go back to his dorm and pass out, but the director says they’ll have to shoot for another few hours. (he doesn’t really look like he wants to be shooting this video either, which reassures jeno that he’s not being that selfish.)

after recording the scene that’ll be on as the chorus is playing (with really intense choreo, mind you,) the director finally says that he got enough footage for today and told him that they’d pick off where they started tomorrow. jeno feels blessed.

he falls asleep in the car on the way back to the dorms, and when he gets home, flops into bed without bothering to take off his makeup. nights like these made the glamour of the idol life dull quickly. (not that it wasn’t much glamourous in the first place. he often worked himself to the point of exhaustion during practice, rarely got any sleep, and when he didn’t have a jam-packed schedule he was rehearsing over and over again.)

that night, he dreamt of having a normal life. maybe, if he wasn’t an idol, he would be openly gay. he would be going to a regular highschool and could be the star player of their soccer team. he’d have a tight knit group of best friends and a cute boyfriend.

jeno doesn’t think he’s ever going to experience anything of the sorts, but it’s a nice dream.

 

the next morning, he feels groggy and a little crankier than usual. his newly dyed blonde hair is in disarray and feeling drier than it usually does (probably because jeno neglects to take care of it.)

his manager, taeyong-hyung, gives him a onceover and sighs. he hands jeno his grande cup of starbucks coffee and pats the boy on the back. “you look like crap, so you probably need it more than i do,” he hums sympathetically, and jeno gulps it down gracefully. he typically wasn’t the coffee type, preferring tea, but he was exhausted so he let himself drink it.

 

when him and taeyong finally arrived at the set, the director told him that he’d be shooting the scenes with his “love interest” and the “antagonist” today. jeno represses the urge to groan at the heteronormativity. he’s sure that the girl who plays the love interest is lovely, but he felt no semblance of attraction to girls and having to fake chemistry is so fucking annoying—

his train of thought cuts itself off as the most beautiful boy jeno has ever seen comes strolling onto the set. he has honey brown hair, eyes that told the story of the stars, and a smile that shined brighter than the blinding light of the sun. jeno didn’t really wax poetic about people, but whoever this was deserved it.

he stops in front of jeno, bowing modestly. “hi jeno-ssi! it’s very nice to meet you in person, it's a pleasure to get to work with you,” he says, professionally. he looks a little nervous, but gives jeno a small, composed smile. jeno feels like he’s going to die. “my name is na jaemin and i'm going to be the guy who, um, takes the love interest from you? that’s what they told me, at least,” he says, running a hand through his (perfect) hair.

“ah, hi jaemin-ssi, the pleasure is mine,” he says, making sure that he gives the cute boy, jaemin, his most charming smile. he knows that he probably shouldn’t try to lowkey flirt with the boy, but when does jeno ever listen to his conscience?

he finds himself getting distracted by jaemin as he’s filming one of the scenes with the girl supposed to be his love interest. she’s very sweet, and pretty in that soft, feminine way. jisoo is in no way rude or unbearable, but he can’t help but be entranced by jaemin’s soft laugh as he talks to one of the coordi-noonas.

he can tell that the director is starting to get annoyed when he calls cut for the 15th time. he sees taeyong shaking his head at him from the corner of his eye.

“jeno-ssi,” the director starts, rubbing his temples with frustration. “can you please focus on this scene? you’re supposed to look like you’re in love with her, but you just look like something else is preoccupying your thoughts. i understand that you’re probably tired, but we all are, so please take this seriously,” he says with exasperation. jeno feels a little embarrassed, and he bows at the director.

“yes, of course. i’m sorry that i got distracted, sir, and i promise it won’t happen again.” he feels his face burning, and notices jaemin looking at him from the corner of his eye. he ignores even thinking about jaemin for the rest of the scene and gets through it as quick as possible.

 

everyone on the set gets a break 10 minutes later, and he sighs gracefully as he sinks down into one of the chairs as one of the coordi-noonas starts touching up his makeup. as he walks over to one of the tables filled with food and drinks, a gentle touch on his shoulder stops him as he’s about to gulp down his water bottle. jaemin is there, smiling gently.

“hi jeno-ssi! i’m sorry to bother you but you looked bored and i was like ‘maybe he wants some company I should go over there’ so I walked over but now I probably annoyed you and – “

jeno cuts off his rambling by saying, “jaemin-ssi, it’s fine. I kind of did want some company because these long shoots get boring when you’re alone, so thank you,” he says, giving jaemin a soft smile. jaemin looks a little embarrassed, but he nods.

“so, um, if you don’t mind me asking, is this your first acting gig?” jeno says, giving jaemin a bottle of water. the other boy nods as he sips some.

“well, I’ve been on some minor commercials so far, I’ve been trying to get into the drama-scene but this was the only gig that my manager could nab. but i’m really grateful for this opportunity, someone much more famous and experienced could’ve been picked but me, a rookie, was chosen instead,” he says, smiling. jeno offhandedly thinks that his smile deserves to be on mainstream.

“well, I’m glad you got this chance then, jaemin-ssi,” he says casually, smiling at the other boy. the air between them is a little awkward, but it’s not unpleasant. “i’m sure you’ll get your big break soon enough. besides, you have the face to be the love-interest in one of those dramas that get big,” jeno says without much thought, and his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

jaemin doesn’t seem to think anything of it though, just giving jeno one of those vibrant smiles (that shoots right through his heart,) and softly saying ‘thank you.’ his face looks a little pink, but jeno thinks it’s probably his mind playing tricks on him.

as they’re filming the scene where jeno witnesses jisoo kissing jaemin, he definitely thinks it was his mind playing tricks on him. straight boys don’t blush at compliments from other boys; and jaemin had to be straight from the way he was kissing jisoo.

 

he goes up to jaemin after the director yells “cut!” and pats him on the back. “you did good! are you sure you’re just a rookie, jaemin-ssi?” he says, chuckling good-naturedly.

jaemin flushes a little, and smiles up at jeno. “ah, i was just going with the flow. it was jisoo-noona who did most of the work,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. jeno feels a little jealous when he notices he got rid of the formal ‘-ssi’ after jisoo’s name and replaced it with ‘-noona.’

jeno films a few more shots, of him dancing, solo shots, etcetera, and the day is wrapped up. jaemin tells him that he’ll be back tomorrow, and bids him goodnight, waving cutely.

jeno dreams of the same thing he did yesterday – except now the cute boyfriend in his dreams is replaced with jaemin. jeno doesn’t really know how to feel about it. the mv shooting will be over tomorrow, and he won’t be seeing jaemin again after it’s over, (unless it’s on tv, he supposes,) so he really shouldn’t be thinking these things. he just met jaemin, after all, so why is he getting so enamored with the boy?

 

the next day, he makes sure his hair is combed and he looks cute. if taeyong notices, he doesn’t say anything. the big smile jaemin gives him as he walks onto set is worth it.

today’s shooting is mildly exhausting, a lot of scenes that are choreo-heavy, but as jeno is looking over the footage they have from today, he’s satisfied with how everything looks. the director looks happy too, and says, “it was lovely to work with you jeno-ssi. I hope I get to direct another one of your music videos in the future.”

taeyong hands him a bottle of water and tells him that he did a great job. “I’m proud of you, jeno. I think the fans are really going to like this mv – it shows a new side to you,” he hums, and jeno gives him a hug. “thanks, taeyongie-hyung. i’m glad that I have a manager as cool as you,” he teases, and taeyong waves him off, smiling. “brat.”

he’s thanking the noonas for their hard work, and they pinch his cheeks, telling him he was a delight. as he finished changing into his casual clothes that he came to the set with, jaemin walks over to him with a shy smile. it makes jeno’s heart swell to three times its original size.

“it was nice working with you, jeno-ssi,” he says, then hesitating. “um… I don’t even know if I’m allowed to give you this, but here you go.” he hands jeno a small piece of paper, and bows, before walking off the set.

on the slip of paper, jaemin’s name is written, with a number and a smiley face under it. the handwriting is neat, and on the bottom, “text me sometime!” is written. before jaemin leaves, he yells “you can just call me jeno!” and jaemin turns around, surprised, then giving him his bright smile and leaving.

jeno slips the paper in his back pocket and ignores taeyong when the older asks why he’s smiling like an idiot.

 

2 weeks later, he’s laying on his bed, scrolling through twitter, and he sees the name “na jaemin” trending. curious, he taps on the tag, and thousands of people are raving about “rookie actor na jaemin who snatched their hearts.” apparently, a new drama called ‘flowers of the south’ has premiered, and the first episode has already gathered tons of popularity. jaemin has the role of the main character’s love interest, according to many tweets. 

curious, jeno finds the first episode and watches it. he can’t help but smile throughout the whole 45 minutes, because jaemin is radiant. he feels a little proud, because he knew that jaemin would make his big break soon. 

then, he remembers that he still has jaemin’s number. jeno flushes a little as he thinks of the boy’s shy smile when he handed jeno the slip of paper. the moment jeno got home, he entered jaemin in as a contact, but was always too nervous to actually send a text. 

his finger hovers over the message button, and eventually he clicks it, sending jaemin ‘i saw u in ur new drama! congrats :)! i told u that ud get big. this is jeno btw’’

he regrets clicking send right after, and groans into his pillow. why was he so awkward?

the next morning, he sees that jaemin replies with a “thank u jeno <3 i heard ur mv drops today!! looking forward to it lol” 

he cringes at the lol, because no one uses lol anymore, but his heart still swells. he texts jaemin throughout the rest of the day, when he’s not on an interview or preparing to perform on a music show. 

he realizes that jaemin is actually really adorable, more adorable than jeno thought he was, and it makes him hold his phone to his chest with a light squeal. jaemin is cheeky too, making light jabs at jeno (completely good-natured, he swears,) and jeno wills himself to ignore the fact that jaemin’s probably straight, and all they’ll ever be is friends. 

even if jaemin wasn’t straight, and perhaps interested in jeno, nothing could ever happen. he knows this. the idol life is cold and unforgiving when it comes to dating; especially when it comes to same-sex dating. he doesn’t realize he’s frowning until taeyong asks him if he’s okay, worried look on his face. jeno nods in lieu of answering, and falls asleep the moment they get to the dorm. 

he dreams of rejection and his career falling into a downward spiral. 

 

texting jaemin has become a daily thing at this point. whenever either of them have free time, they’re texting each other, and it makes jeno feel like a fool in love. he hasn’t even seen jaemin in 3 weeks probably, and they do most of their talking over the phone, but jeno’s still falling hard for the boy with the sunshine in his smile. 

he’s doing a v-live, one day, and his fans are spamming him questions about dating rumors. he laughs at them, and looks at the camera, smiling. “no, no, I’m not dating anyone. it’s because…” he pauses dramatically, trying not to giggle at the influx of messages going “because what?!?!?!” 

“because i already have someone catching my eye,” he says, then winking into the camera. “my dedicated fans!!” 

he sees many comments go “ugh, corny” and it makes him smile. at that moment, his phone vibrates, and he looks at it to see it’s a text from jaemin. 

nana(aka the loml):  
aw how sad i thought for sure that ud say my name ;(

jeno feels his face heat up, and he says goodbye to his fans, ignoring the comments teasing him for the blush on his face. he probably looks like a tomato, and he looks down at his phone again to make sure he wasn’t making the text up. his phone buzzes again, and it’s from jaemin. 

nana(aka the loml):  
hehe my message made u blush  
how cute  
im a little sad u ended the v-live now i can’t see ur face when it’s red 

it’s an understatement to say that jeno feels overwhelmed. he sends jaemin a quick “ishsksjdj shut up” and spends the rest of his night screaming into his pillow. it’s safe to say his throat hurts a little the next morning and taeyong hands him a cup of honey lemon tea, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“jeno-ah, you tell whoever the boy you’re talking to is that he needs to stop making you squeal like a child. it’s damaging your vocal cords,” he says, a little exasperated. 

jeno blushes and smacks his arm. “taeyong-hyung! i'm not talking to anyone!” 

taeyong just rolls his eyes and pats jeno’s head. “i was a teenager too, jeno, it’s okay. just make sure that you keep your relationship on the down low because you’re an idol,” he says firmly, and jeno, still a little shocked and slack-jawed, nods.

 

he starts to realize that maybe jaemin isn’t as straight as he originally thought he was when they’re texting one day. they’ve been talking for about a month now, and jeno’s promotions are officially over, so now he has a little bit more free time on his hands. 

jaemin is currently talking to jeno about his cute coworker, which is perfectly fine, until jaemin casually mentions that the cute coworker is a boy. hesitantly, jeno asks jaemin if he’s gay. he bites his thumb after he sends the text, hoping he didn’t just make everything awkward and screw up their relationship. 

casually, jaemin responds with a, “dude im pan. i thought i made it obv that im not only into girls lmao”

jeno sighs in relief and tells jaemin that he’s gay, to which jaemin replies, “i kind of assumed u weren’t straight. u make it obvious that u think im cute ;)” 

jeno feels his ears start to heat up, and stares at the message, dumbfounded. he sends a “ISGDKSJ WHAT NO,” to jaemin, which honestly makes it seem more like he’s confirming it rather than denying it, and jaemin sends a row of laughing emojis. “ahh, so cute. i was just joking abt it, dw.” he sends after, and jeno wants to scream into his pillow again, but restrains himself because taeyong-hyung wouldn’t let him have his phone for 2 days last time he did that. 

then, without thinking, he asks jaemin, “do u wanna, like, call?” even though it’s late and jaemin probably wants to sleep. instead of responding, he sees jaemin’s name flashing across his screen. 

he takes a minute to compose himself before he answers, but it doesn’t seem to work because his voice cracks when he says, “hi, jaemin,”

jaemin, on the other line, chuckles softly, and goes, “hi, jeno. cute voice-crack.” 

at that moment, jeno realizes that he’s officially gone. 

 

calling once in a while turns in to calling almost everyday, which turns into facetiming. it’s been 3 months since he’s first seen jaemin on the set for his mv, and he thanks all gods that may be out there for letting jaemin get picked to star in the mv. 

jaemin’s popularity has sky-rocketed, and he already has thousands of fans raving over his sweet face and his soulful acting. he tells jeno that he’s already been contacted by many people who want him in their shows and movies. 

“it’s a little overwhelming,” jaemin admits as their facetiming one night, the grainy camera and shitty lighting not doing his face any favors. jeno, whipped, offhandedly thinks that he still looks beautiful though. 

“i get what you mean, nana, but im happy for you,” he hums, and jaemin gives him a cute smile through the screen of his phone. 

“mm, im happy for me too. ill get to buy my mom a cute house now,” he says, laughing, and jeno hopes that his hearts-for-eyes aren’t obvious through the camera. 

he never meant to fall this hard, but here he was.

 

they’re finally seeing each other again. jeno vaguely wants to throw himself off a cliff, and his mind is screaming “abort mission! abort mission!” 

jaemin has been a little more flirty with him recently, adding hearts after his good morning and good night texts, complimenting jeno more than usual. jeno tries not to think too much of it, but when jaemin asks him if he wants to go to the cute cafe that just opened up 10 minutes away from his dorm in seoul, he can’t help but think that it’s a date. 

taeyong has been helping him pick his outfit for the last 2 hours, making sure that he looked cute (but also making sure that he didn’t look too recognizable.) he has hat as a backup, along with his face mask and glasses. the place where the cafe is located isn’t as densely populated as other parts of seoul, which is why it was picked as the location for his dorm. 

after fussing with his hair for the nth time, taeyong sighs. 

“jeno, you’re being ridiculous. you look good, so go leave before you’re late,” he says, and gives jeno a hug. 

“you’ll do fine. he’s already infatuated with you, so i don’t think you being an awkward mess will make him like you any less,” taeyong says, and pushes him out of his room. “go, young padawan! i believe in you!” he calls out, and jeno laughs and shouts, “love you hyung!” 

he ends up walking to the cafe because 10 minutes is practically nothing compared to the dancing he has to do everyday during practice. the cold air is nipping at ears, and he’s sure that his nose is red with the way the wind is hitting his face.

no one has recognized him yet, which is a good sign. he probably won’t have to deal with any sasaengs, and he was really dreading having any run ins with them. 

jaemin secured a seat for them in the corner of the cafe, away from the windows. he’s wearing a white sweater, and blue jeans, yet he still manages to look ethereal. 

his face lights up when jeno walks in, and he waves animatedly. he pushes a drink towards jeno when the other sits down, and smiles. 

“i wasn’t completely sure what you’d want, but i know you told me you don’t like coffee, so i got you a chai latte,” he says, a little nervous. jeno beams at him and takes the drink gratefully. “jaemin-ah, even if you got me something i didn’t like, i’d drink it anyway,” he laughs, sipping the drink. 

“chai lattes are my favorite, though, so thank you,” he says, and jaemin gives him the bright smile that never fails to make his stomach churn. 

“im sorry if I’m a little awkward, you’re just intimidatingly attractive,” jeno blurts, and jaemin laughs at his straight-forwardness. 

“no, it’s fine, i feel the same,” he giggles, his cheeks flushed a light pink color. “talking over the phone is different than talking in real life,” he hums, and jeno nods absentmindedly. it’s awkward, really awkward, but jeno still feels like there’s no one else he would rather be talking to right now. 

“i heard you’re gonna star in a new drama soon,” jaemin’s face brightens up after jeno says that, and he nods excitedly. 

“yeah! it’s another corny romance one, but i think the storyline is cute, even if it’s heteronormative as shit.” 

“you’re adorable when you’re excited about something,” jeno blurts, because he apparently couldn’t control what came out of his mouth when jaemin wasn’t around. jaemin, though, doesn’t seem to mind, and he just giggles.

“but… um, i get what you mean. about it being heteronormative. it sucks that korea is still so close minded when it comes to being gay, and gender norms and stuff,” jeno rambles, and his fingers are drumming on the table nervously. he feels like his heart’s going to explode. jaemin’s gonna realize how awkward and boring he is and he’s never gonna talk to him again and— 

jaemin puts his hand over jeno’s with a soft smile. “jeno, there’s no need to be so nervous,” he reassures. “i know this is awkward, but i promise you nothing you say or do will make me change my mind on how cute you are.” jeno assumes that he looks very surprised, because jaemin’s laughing again. 

“are you psychic? can you read minds?” jeno says, “because you seriously just read my mind.” jaemin just laughs at him in that precious way, and he shakes his head. 

“i’m not, but i know your future and it’s me,” jaemin says, winking, before his face flushes in embarrassment and he puts his head down on the coffee table. “oh, my god. i can’t believe i just said that — that was so bad, why am i allowed to speak,” he groans, and this time it’s jeno’s turn to laugh softly. 

“i guess we’re both just awkward dorks,” jeno says, smiling, and the smile jaemin gives him in return is worth all the awkwardness. 

 

meeting up at the cafe becomes kind of a regular thing. they try to meet up weekly, but sometimes schedules don’t work out. however, they always made sure to go there together whenever they had free time. 

they visit the cafe so often that all of the employees and the owners, two sweet, old little ladies, who have been dating since they were in high school. they all respect the fact that jeno and jaemin are coming here for privacy and always secure them the little table in the back set away from the prying eyes of other customers. the owners, the lees, always give them a free dessert on the house and tell them stories about how they met in high school. jeno doesn’t admit that those stories are some of his favorites.

jeno secretly calls them dates, even if he and jaemin never really established what to call the meet ups they have at the cafe. he knew that jaemin must at least find him attractive — jeno wasn’t dumb. he knew that he was objectively handsome, and he noticed how jaemin would flirt with him. this was obvious, but it wasn’t clear if jaemin was actually interested in him. being attracted to someone and wanting to date them were two different things. 

he doesn’t realize he’s spacing out as he thinks of this until he sees jaemin wave his hand in front of his face. “earth to jeno,” he sing songs teasingly. jeno blushes, and he scowls as he smacks jaemin’s hand gently. 

“shush, you asshole, i was spacing out,” he huffs, sipping his iced tea. jaemin just smiles, and says, “i thought we passed the ‘awkward spacing out’ phase of our relationship.” his tone is light, but jeno can tell he’s a little concerned. 

swallowing, jeno decides that now is probably the time. “um… actually,” he starts, hesitant, and jaemin straightens up. “go on babe, i won’t judge,” he says nonchalantly, and it makes jeno’s ears feel hot. stupid jaemin for making this harder than it already was. 

“okay, so, you’re not dumb. so, by now, i think you’ve noticed.” jaemin’s face is neutral as jeno says this, and he motions for jeno to go on.

“i think.. that I’m in love with you?” it’s more of a question instead of a statement, and jaemin’s face is still neutral for a few more moments, before he sighs in relief and cracks a big grin. 

“oh god, good, i thought i was reading you wrong this whole time. that would’ve been embarrassing.” the smile on jaemin’s face is wide, all his teeth showing, but with that hint of shyness that was there the first day they met. he puts his hand on jeno’s cheek tenderly, cradling it. 

“jeno. pretty, awkward, charming lee jeno. i think ive loved you the first moment i laid eyes on your tired face and disheveled hair. i absolutely adore you, and i want you to be my boyfriend,” he confesses, and he looks so soft and all jeno can think is kiss him, kiss him, fucking kiss him you coward. 

instead of responding and likely making a fool out of himself, jeno leans in and presses his lips onto jaemin’s. they’re soft, and taste sweet like the green tea latte he was sipping on just moments ago. jaemin is smiling into the kiss, and the hand that isn’t cupping his face is on his shoulder, grip firm. 

the kiss seems like it lasts for hours, but it's only a few seconds, the best few seconds jeno has ever experienced in his life. when they pull back, jaemin is giving him a big, fond smile. “was that a yes or were you just in the mood to kiss me?” he muses, eyes twinkling with mirth. jeno sniffs, and pushes jaemin’s shoulder lightly. “stop being an ass and kiss me again, nana.” 

jaemin winks, and salutes jeno. “your wish is my command baby,” he teases, dragging out the syllables in baby to tease jeno. he presses his lips to the other boy’s gently once again, and the kiss is just as sweet as it was last time. he tugs on jeno’s bottom lip a little, and to avoid embarrassment, jeno pulls away before he can make any mortifying noises. he knows that his face is full blown firetruck red by now, and he can see all the light freckles on jaemin’s face because of their proximity. jaemin is giggling quietly, and he wraps his arms around jeno’s neck. 

“im sorry, im sorry, that was a little much,” he laughs softly, pink dusting high on his cheekbones. jeno just shakes his head, and pecks jaemin’s cheek softly.

“you make me dumb, nana. it’s my job to be smooth and well-spoken but ever since i caught sight of you on the set for that mv, you stole my heart and my breath. i would be honored to be your boyfriend,” jeno whispers softly, grinning shyly. he registers the lees cheering softly in the background, but the only thing that’s important to him right now is holding jaemin’s hand. 

he isn’t living the normal, highschool life. he’s not the star player of a soccer team, and he doesn’t have a dorky group of close-knit best friends, but now, he has the cute boyfriend. 

he supposes that right now, life can’t get better than this. 

 

6 months later.

 

if jeno’s being honest, dating jaemin isn’t easy. they have to avoid being seen together 24/7, can’t show any signs of PDA, can’t even look at each other for a second longer than friendly when out in public. if rumors went out that he and jaemin were dating, jaemin’s career could very well spiral downward, and neither of them wanted that. 

but, he couldn’t be happier. taeyong allows jaemin sleep over at the dorm every saturday, and luckily, the paparazzi hasn’t caught on yet. he gets to see his lovely boyfriends face over the camera of his phone everyday, and gets to wake up to him every weekend. 

sometimes, they can’t text or call everyday, but they still send each other silly snaps. jaemin is even more cheesy, calling him gross pet names and showering him in affection, and jeno does the same. 

they are grossly in love, he observes one day as he stumbles into his kitchen and sees jaemin making pancakes as he hums to one of jeno’s songs, waving around the spatula as he sings the lyrics. jeno wraps his arms around his waist, and tucks his face in the crook of jaemin’s neck, pressing a kiss there. instead of stiffening, jaemin melts back into the touch and mumbles a light, “good morning, ugly.” it’s said teasingly, of course, because all jaemin does is complain about how unfairly handsome jeno is. 

“good morning, nana, the pancakes smell great,” he mumbles, and jaemin turns around, smiling his wide, wonderful smile. he leans in to press a kiss to the corner of jeno’s mouth, and scoots him towards the counter, where the stools are. 

“go sit down, the pancakes will be ready soon,” jaemin says, looking awfully cute in the terrible chiffon pink apron jeno bought him. his hair is slightly ruffled and poofy, and his face is still a little sleep-bloated, but he looks beautiful. 

jeno puts his head in his palm, and smiles to himself. lee jeno, he thinks, you are one lucky man. 

as he’s feeding jaemin a piece of pancake, he offhandedly thinks that he never got to thank the director for letting him meet the love of his life.

so yeah, jaemin was supposed to steal the girl from him, but he is glad that jaemin stole his heart instead.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> idk i feel like it was a lil rushed?? anyways i love nomin and nct sm just the tea  
> i hope it was enjoyable  
> comments and kudos are appreciated and make my day <3


End file.
